


Jam and Toast

by AlphaFeels



Series: When [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Magic!Stiles, magic toast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year on from 'Bewitching Derek Hale'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jam and Toast

**Author's Note:**

> This just wouldn't go away so enjoy!

“GOD DAMN IT STILES!” 

“Yes my love?” Stiles cooed. 

“Care to fucking explain to me why I had jam covered toast stuck to the side of my face?” Derek growled, said piece of toast in hand as he waved it accusingly at Stiles. 

“Well obviously I was making breakfast.” Stiles said folding his hands behind his head, stretching his legs out under the bed sheets and yawned. 

“Most people are in the same room as their breakfast when they’re making it!” 

“I’m not most people though am I?” Stiles grinned up at Derek, who at the moment looked like an angry beetroot. A look that wasn’t really working for him, Stiles decided. 

“Stiles!” 

“Fine.” He sighed, defeated, getting out of bed. “Oh for god’s sake Derek come here you great big cabbage.” Stiles said laughing softly as he wiped away the leftover jam still covering his mates cheek and jaw. 

“I’m still mad you.” Derek mumbled, his eyes closed, head leaning into Stiles’ touch. 

“Of course you are you big bad alpha you.” 

“I’m going to be late.” Derek protested half heartedly as the other man pulled him by his suit jacket onto the bed. 

“Really, really late.” 

“So late.” 

“You should probably just stay here then.” Stiles said a wicked grin playing across his lips as his hands busied themselves with clothe disposal. 

“Well I am the boss so-” 

“Less talking more sex..” 

“Yes boss.” 

And if the jam happened to float into their bedroom not entirely of its own accord well, that wasn’t anybodies business but their own.


End file.
